The Best Teen Titan Episodes
by Swallow Tale
Summary: What were the greatest Teen Titan episodes ever put on TV? I don't know, let's find out. A special Review to fans of the show.
1. Chapter 1

Top Ten Best Teen Titans Episodes

Who doesn't love Teen Titans, right? With their funny gags, and complex story telling Teen Titans was a show favored by all, young and old. But which episodes were the best? What were the ones that held together the most? Well, In this FF, I'm going to review the top 10 greatest Teen Titan episodes. Why? Because I've got nothing better to do. I will start with number 10 and work my way up to number 1. So with all that said let's begin.

#10  
>"Sisters"<p>

This was a real heart felt episode. The episode is about Starfire's older sister, Blackfire, paying her a visit. She seems cool and the rest of the Titans really like her. But because Blackfire seems to understand Earth better and gets along with the rest of the team, Starfire starts feeling replaced. Later though Starfire gets kidnapped by some other aliens, Robin rescues her and the Team finds out that the aliens were actually alien police. The police were arresting Starfire claiming that she was a theif and had been stealing in their area. Robin quickly figures out that it was not Starfire but Blackfire behind the thefts. Blackfire and Starfire had a short but epic fight and Blackfire was taken to jail.

I loved the small moments with Robin and Starfire. They were really sweet and this was the first episode that showed the realationship between these two charcters. It was real obvious these two care about each other and even though it was only the second episode, it stood out very strongly.

I also loved the animation in this episode too. It was really colorful and at most points looked as if it were drawn mostly by hand and not computers. The part where Starfire finally takes on her sister probably had the best art effects. It just looked so cool, and I couldn't help but cheer when Starfire gets the nerve to stand up to her bullying sister. I also love how even after what her Sister did; Starfire forgives her and tells her that she enjoyed seeing her while Blackfire swears revenge. It's sad but this just shows so much of their relationship. I love how in the beginning it starts out with Starfire and Robin and in the end, ends with them too. The story was great, the animation really fun to look at, and it seems to create its own little atmosphere. Making "Sisters" the best choice for number our number ten spot.

"A giant chicken, I must be the luckiest girl in the world."

-Raven

-ST-

Remember people this is all opinion based. These are the episodes that I think were the best. You are free to your own opinion. But we got 9 left to review so let's keep it movin. Pleeeeease Review! I want to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Top Ten Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 9  
>"Terra"<p>

Okay, many people don't like this episode because of one reason…Terra. Many people hate this character because of her betrayal with the Titans. Now I will admit that is one of the few reasons why this episode is so low on the list. I do not hate this character at all, she screwed up, and she fixed it. And she did kind of die as a hero, in the season finale of season two (and no it won't be on the list), yeah I know she comes back, but we didn't know that at the time. We all thought she would stay a stone statue forever, and don't pretend you didn't think so too.

Now the episode starts out when the Titans meet a girl named Terra, with earth moving abilities. The Titans let her hang and stay with them for a while and actually start to like her so much, that they talked about letting her stay and be a member of the team. But Terra has a secret; she can't fully control her powers. Beastboy finds out and Terra makes him swear he won't tell the others. Beastboy being his kind self, and because he has a crush on her, promises he wouldn't. Slade returns in this episode and for some reason he is fully interested in Terra. After a fight alone between Terra and Slade, Slade talks to Terra and tells her that he can help her control her powers. Apparently, he wants Terra to be his new apprentice. He starts to poke at her weaknesses and Terra grew angry and lost control again, causing the mine that they and the Titans were fighting in to start coming down. Beastboy finds her and calms her down and they go back to the Tower. The Team tells her that they want her to be a Titan, but Robin being the detective of the group, figures out Terra's secret and unknowingly not realizing it was a secret blurted it out. Thinking that Beastboy told him and feeling betrayed she runs away into the night.

What I really like about this episode is Slade. To see him come out and actually do something without sending one of his minions to do his dirty work is refreshing to see. His fight with Terra was the best. I loved the lighting of that particular scene. The way Slade talks to her, tries to make her think he's a good guy, the way he pokes at her weaknesses. It just shows more of who this "Character" is. He's a manipulator. She's confused and Slade knows it. The part where Slade puts that butterfly clip in her hair was really creepy and unexpected. It's kind of a part of Slade we haven't really seen yet, that "I'm trying to be kind act." Because most of the time we hardly see him, or if we do he doesn't do much but act sinister and fight Robin…. Anywaaaay.

I really liked Terra's theme song too. If you have seen this episode you would know what I am talking about. Terra apparently had a special song that was played throughout the episode. It's a really fun, cool, song. I don't think they ever played the song again with her other episodes. I don't know, I could be wrong, but the song is awesome that's all that matters. "Terra" is a great episode and is good enough to make this list as number nine.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?"

-Terra

-ST-

Alright, what do you think? I got 8 more to go so stick around, and please review. What do you guys think is the BEST Teen Titans episode?


	3. Chapter 3

Top 10 Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 8  
>"Troq"<p>

This episode is pretty much another Starfire centered episode. The Titans meet a very strong, brave, heroic alien named Val Yor. Who to the team's surprise defeated an evil alien machine from a race called the Locrix and took down its ship with his bare hands. Val Yor explained that he was going on a mission to hit the Locrix where they lived and so the Titans decide to assist him on his quest. On the way over there, everything seemed fine. Val Yor told his famous war stories to them, and let The Titans help out with managing and piloting the ship, all the Titans except Starfire that is. It turns out that Val Yor doesn't like Tamaraneans, and he shouts at Starfire and calls her by a bad name, Troq. The Titans didn't know but finally Starfire confesses to Cyborg the true meaning of her new terrible nickname and he goes and in forms Robin and the rest of the team. They don't like it but they have reached their destination and there was no going back now. Starfire goes with Val Yor to set off an explosion to destoy the Locrix. An accident occurs and Starfire saves Val Yor and even ask the team to give him medical treatment. Val Yor does apologize but it wasn't sincere. The Titans tell him to leave and he does. His thoughts on Tamaraneans still the same, but one thing in his mind did change… his thoughts of people on earth. As he walks off telling the rest of the Titans they're just like the Troqs. What a jerk.

Now what I like about this episode is that it has to deal with a lot about racism. It shows how to handle it. Starfire handles it not with violence or calling Val Yor bad names (even though he deserves it) but with kindness.

Now the only problem was with Cyborg's and Starfire's conversation. When Starfire asked if he knew what it was liked to be judged by your looks, Cyborg responds saying he did because he was part robot, not because he was African American. Well, okay so maybe it's not a problem but I think that if Cyborg had said that instead it would have made the episode hold a deeper meaning. But yes, I would say it would be hard to be part robot, but you understand what I mean hopefully.

Let's face it, in the real world people get made fun of or picked on because of your skin color or the different culture you come from. People will sometimes tend to look on what is different instead of looking at what makes everyone the same, same goes for Val Yor. It's strange because he's the kind of guy I see rescue the day in "Snow White" or "Sleeping Beauty." So to see him become such a jerk can kind of be a bit surprising.

I also like the ending. It wasn't cheesy for trying to make this guy "see the errors of his ways." Some people are not going to understand or want to understand why things, such as racism is wrong. But to people like Starfire the thoughts and ideas to people who think like that aren't important. The people who see you for who and what you are, are important. Starfire makes it clear. She was a true hero in this episode, showing bravery, kindness, and heart. Kudos to you Starfire. You are an amazing hero. And this is the perfect episode for the number 8 spot.

"But there are many more people who do not judge others based on how they look or where they are from. Those are the people whose words truly matter"

-Starfire

-ST-

What do you think? To me this really was a good episode; I don't think people acknowledge it enough. Thank you so much to my reviewers for your input it means a lot to me to hear what you have to say. So keep reading and reviewing everyone. So let's hear it for # 7 which is….


	4. Chapter 4

The Top 10 Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 7  
>"The End part 2"<p>

Yes, just part 2. I know what you're thinking. "What about part 1 and part 3? They are part of the story arc too." Yes that is true but I'm looking at each episode separately. Even though it is the same story the parts are still separate episodes. I love "The End" it's a great story but to me part 2 holds out the best and I will tell you why here in a minute. But first let's take a look at the story.

After Raven becomes the portal and Trigon destroys the word from part 1. The Titans wake up and discover that for some reason they are still alive. They then figure out it was Raven who saved them and she left the four remaining Titans a bit of her powers. Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin go to Trigon and used Raven's powers to fight him. But they fail and Trigon sends them flying in the air and land at the exact spot where Raven became the portal. Slade appears to them stripped of his fire abilities and offers help to the Titans to defeat Trigon, telling them that Raven was still alive. The team all wants to go save Raven but Slade tells them that one and only one of the Titans could go with him. The reason, he says, is because Trigon is all seeing. His mind can be at any place and at any time so his attention has to be focused on something else for their mission to save Raven to work. Robin reluctantly volunteers to go with Slade while the others go keep Trigon busy. Robin finds out during their little trip to "hell" the reasons why Slade was working for Trigon. Apparently, when Slade fell into that volcano in season two, he had almost died but Trigon saved him and the two made a deal. Slade would do a few things for Trigon and Slade would get back his flesh and blood. But Trigon did not keep his word. Slade and Robin go separate ways, Robin to find Raven, and Slade to go have his flesh and blood restored to him. The Titans try to fight Trigon but end up fighting evil variations of themselves. Robin finds Raven but there is a problem. She is no longer a teenager but a small child and she has lost her memories.

Now the reason part two is better is because it has, in my opinion, the best and most memorable scenes. Now don't get me wrong I love part one and part three. Part one was full of suspense and all the drama built up to where Raven becomes the portal is unbelievably awesome. But part two just pawns part one, and part three was okay. I was a little disappointed at the ending they had. I guess the whole point was to have Raven stand up to her father but it just seemed a bit too simple for my taste. I think it could have been better but that's just me. Now what I did like in part three was seeing Robin and Raven together. You can tell that they have been through a lot not only as team members but friends. It shows by the way these two act toward one another. That they have a good relationship and they have a strong brotherly/sisterly bond.

I really like the scenes with Robin and Slade because we get to see and observe their relationship as well. To see the bad guy and the main hero, just sit there and talk is something you don't normally see. So that was really cool. Now the reveal of Slade's face is probably the most epic scene in the entire show itself. I was a little disappointed that they didn't show his real face but you have to admit that the skeleton face is pretty awesome. Seeing Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg fight their evil selves was really cool and entertaining to watch.

To me this story arc altogether should have been a movie. Because all in all it was a really good story, and deserves its spot in the top 10.

" Huh, I thought I was taller."

-Beastboy

-ST-

Well, I'm sure you are all wondering what episodes are better than this one. Well, it's time to press on to number 6. Pleeease Review I want to hear if you guys agree with me so far. Happy Labor Day People! Peace Out!


	5. Chapter 5

The Top 10 Best Teen Titan Episodes  
># 6<br>"Mad Mod" and "Revolution"

Now, I couldn't decide which of these two episodes were better. I realized I loved these two equally. I love comedy. These two episodes were bright, colorful, funny, and full of fun energy.

FYI: Both episodes star the same villain, Mad Mod. The episode "Mad Mod" was originally supposed to be called "Detention" but was changed at the last second.

Now, the story to the "Mad Mod" episode starts out with the Titans waking to find themselves strapped to chairs and stuck in some insane school. Our villain wants to "teach" them a lesson on how their misbehaving. Yes, the Titans have been doing a lot of mischievous things like saving lives, fighting crime, and eating cheese pizza. Truly our heroes our diabolical! Yeah, this guy is messed up but he's just so entertainingly fun to watch. But good grief can you see this guy as a kindergartener teacher? "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout, down came the rain and I'M GOING TO BRAINWASH ALL OF YOU MY DUCKIES AH, HAHAHAHA!" Anyway back to the story. The Titans are sent to different parts of the building and he tries to brainwash them but the Titans escape and go after their captive. Robin figures out that the entire place is an allusion as well as Mad Mod and he pulls the plug. Now, the real Mad Mod turns out to be an old man and they tie him up, get out and take Mad Mod to jail.

One of the reasons I love "Mad Mod" is because of the Beatles references. I'm a huge Beatles fan so it's a real treat. I also love how they make it look like the Titans are going somewhere when they're really not. The episode kind of has a sort of old Scooby Doo like feel to it, with the weird song that comes out of nowhere but is still catchy and fun to listen to.

Now the "Revolution" episode begins with the Titans as they are about to watch the fireworks on the big screen at the Tower for the Fourth of July celebration. But Mad Mod appears and brainwashes everyone in the city and it's up to the Titans to stop him. Mad Mod steals Robin's youth and kidnapped him as well. The four remaining Titans each come up with a special plan but none of them worked, in the end they realize they need to just have one plan and work together as a team to make it work. They stop Mad Mod's brainwashing on the people of Jump City, Robin gets his youth back and they stopped Mad Mod once again.

"Revolution" had a lot more Beatle references that I was proud of. With The Titans crossing Abby Road, the blue meanie gag. I also loved the Monty Python reference as well, you know with that giant foot, Hilarious! I kind of also liked how they put Robin to the side a bit in this episode and let the other Titans have the spotlight for a change. Since Robin was pretty much the star in the last episode with Mad Mod in it.

Both of the episodes were a joy to watch and you can tell the makers of the show had a blast with doing them. I love the art, the stories for both these episodes, and Mad Mod. He's a fun villain and I don't ever get tired of watching these episodes and that is why they share the spot for number six.

"Won't you lot ever learn? You're in my world now, you can't win."

-Mad Mod

-SW-

For the people who don't know about all the Beatle jokes, check out all of their movies that they stared in mostly, "Yellow Submarine." You will be able to get the gags better if you do. Review Pleeease!


	6. Chapter 6

The Top Ten Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 5  
>"Apprentice part 1 and part 2"<p>

It's not a huge shock to anyone for this being on the list. Since both parts to the Apprentice arc were really good and the fact that it was the Season Finale to the first Season, it really did deserve a spot in the top ten. I like part one as well as part two, I mean when I first saw the first part and it was "To be Continued" I was so upset that I was pulling my hair out! The next day though they aired the second part and I was glued to that T.V. I practically fell out of my seat at the end of it. It was that good. But it's not good enough to make it higher on the list or make number one for that matter. Why? Well, I'll tell you here in a moment let's look at the story.

The first part to "Apprentice" starts out with Robin having a bad dream about Slade. Cyborg goes and in forms Robin just as he wakes up that Slade has contacted the Tower. Slade reveals his evil plan to Titans and tells them that he plans to stop time permanently using a chronoton detonator. The Titans go out to try to hunt down Slade but Robin's friends are worried about their leader. Robin was letting his obsession and anger toward Slade get the best of him as he fiercely takes on and destroys an army of Slade's robots singlehandedly and even scares and pins an innocent worker, who worked at the docks, to a wall demanding answers that he could not give. The Team finally finds the detonator but Slade's robots ride away with it on a motor boat and Cinderblock grabs Robin and separates him from his friends. Robin ordered his team to go stop the detonator while he fought Cinderblock. Robin defeats Cinderblock and finds a tracker that would lead him to Slade. (Clearly not a trap.) Robin and Slade have a cliché yet epic battle. Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg stop the detonator but there is a problem the detonator was fake. As the four ponder why that could be, a gun pops out from the boat and shoot laser blast at them, infecting the Titans with nanoscopic probes that can destroy them from the inside out. We figure out Slade's true intentions as he tells Robin that he has been looking for an apprentice and has chosen Robin for the job. Slade blackmails the teen saying if he did not do exactly what he said he could kill them with a simple push of a button. Robin has no choice but to agree.

Now, when I saw this episode I thought the creators were geniuses. This was a good idea. I think in a way I saw it coming too but only toward the very end. This was also the first episode that held a lot more screen time with Slade as well. We really got to see what he was truly like more so in this and in the episode to come. You see him act cruel but you also see him have an air of respect and confidence. Even when Robin exploded a part of his home, he stayed calm and just welcomed him in as if it wasn't a big deal.

In part two Robin is sent out to steal and is seen by friends at the crime scene in his new apprentice uniform. Not knowing that Robin is only serving Slade to keep them alive his team thinks he has gone over to the other side. But Robin's friends uncover the truth and manage to find Slade's lair. Robin injects himself with the probes and makes a new deal with Slade telling him that if he lost his friends he would lose his apprentice. Reluctantly, Slade stops the probes by ripping the controller from his wrist. The Titans kick his butt and Robin even manages to knock half of his mask off. We still don't see his face but you do see a bit of unruly hair and an outline of his true face but that is all we get. Slade escapes and the team goes back to the Tower with Robin, back as their leader and they throw a special breakfast celebration for their victory.

I liked part two. The scenes with the Titans fighting Robin were interesting to watch. And yes I was a bit upset that they didn't show his face, and the sad thing is when they finally do show his face (in "The End" episode) he doesn't have a face! I really did like the parts with the bats flying out of Slade's hideout and the WAYNE enterprises sign. We all wanted to see Batman show up and make an appearance in the episode but the problem with that is if Batman had shown up he would have stolen the show. This is Robin's moment, it's his problem. Robin is trying to go out and become his own man. If Batman enters the picture well, it would make Robin the sidekick again, the little kid. But they were kind enough to give us a little silent reference to Batman. So that was really neat.

Now there where things in "Apprentice" that I didn't understand like… How did Slade guess exactly what his size is for that outfit? I mean something like that had to have been already made. And it's not like he measured Robin's size after he became his apprentice because he sends him out that very night, so it doesn't make any sense. Also how did the Titans find Slade's lair? Wasn't it like so well hidden that even Robin could not find it. You know, Robin, partner to the Greatest Detective in the World, who spent countless nights to figure out where this mastermind was hiding and had to have a tracker to find him, but the other four Titans find this Guy's hideout without any problems WHAT. SO. EVER! (pant, pant, pant, cough.) Ahem. I wouldn't probably mind so much if they just explained how they did it, but nope they don't tell us, were just supposed to go with it. And also there were a couple of noticeable animation goofs but I guess those are really the only problems I had with this story.

To be fair, this was a good story arc. It was creative, exciting, and had us pumped up from beginning to end. I sometimes felt like I was watching a Star Wars movie. I could almost see Slade telling Robin

"The Force is with you Robin, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Just awesome, purely awesome. The reason though this episode lost points and is not higher up is because of the animation. Meet me at number four and I will show you what the animation should have looked like. But again the "Apprentice" arc is really good and deserves credit for giving us two really entertaining episodes.

"I doubted myself, Star. Focused, serious, determined…as much as I hate to admit it he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between me and Slade. He doesn't have any friends."

-Robin

-ST-

What do think? Do you agree? Should these episodes have been higher or lower on the list? Pleeease Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The Top 10 Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 4  
>"Mask"<p>

This episode starts out when the Titans stop Slade from stealing a chip. Slade was not there at the robbery, his robots were. But Robin and Slade have a small conversation on one of the screens built into one of the bots. Robin demanded that they have a fight but Slade just told Robin that he needed to learn patience. (odd conversation but okay) Robin locked himself in his room trying to put together the mystery of who Slade is, what his plans are, and how he can defeat him. A mysterious thief known as Red X steals the same chip that Slade's robots tried to steal earlier, contacts Slade and makes a deal. Slade would get the chip and the two would become partners. Slade told him that if he was to trust Red X he needed to bring him more than just one chip. So Red X under Slade's instructions steals yet another chip. Red X meets the Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven. Robin told his team that he was working on a Slade lead at the far side of town and thus could not be there to meet the new thief. The four fight Red X but for some reason he knew how to take each of them down and he gets away. Meanwhile Robin's friends are worried about Robin and his obsession. Little do they know that Robin is actually Red X in disguise. Starfire finds out though as she goes into Robin's room looking for her friend. Red X or AKA Robin was told to steal one more chip. As he steals it, Robin, as well as the audience watching sees Slade for the first time in full detail, since up until then he was just seen in the shadows. Slade tells Red X that he knows he is Robin and steals all three chips from him. The Titans arrive just in time, as Slade starts to get away Robin quickly reveals to the other three the truth of him being Red X. They are shocked and angry but Robin takes after Slade and the rest of the titans are stuck dealing with Slade's army of robots. Robin and Slade fight. Robin was able to take Slade's mask off at the end, only to find that it was a look alike robot of Slade. The chips are safe and the Team goes home. The Titans forgive Robin but are still furious at what he did.

What makes this episode stand out better than "Apprentice" was Robin and Slade's fight scene on the roof at the end. I love the lighting, the dramatic music, it's just so cool. Also this is one of the few episodes that we see Robin mess up. I like how they don't make Robin the perfect "boy scout" character. I mean he's a teenager; he's going to make mistakes, everybody does. If he never messes up then nobody can relate to him and that goes for the rest of the Titans as well. Now, when they were doing this episode Cartoon Network told the people working on this show to take some risk. To do something they don't normally do. Up until this point all the episodes at the end had a happy or up lifting ending. But the ending to "Mask" did not end that way. It left off with Starfire talking to Robin. She pretty much said to him 'Look, you messed up and you let me down.' This wasn't really a sad ending it just leaves you kind of empty. So I guess you could say that this was the first episode that stayed dark throughout the entire episode.

There were a couple of things I noticed about this episode too. Like, Slade pointing out that what Robin did was wrong. I think it's pretty sad when even the bad guy has to say you did something you shouldn't have done. And the part where Starfire said "Surrender we do not wish to fight you" and Robin replies saying "Sorry, I'm not through with you yet." Slade does the exact same thing to Robin after he saves him from falling. Where Robin's like "You saved me?" and Slade says what Robin told Starfire "I'm not through with you." I didn't notice that at first but after re watching it I was like "hey, I didn't notice that it was like that." Again I love how they played with the lights during Slade and Robin's fight scene. I know I mentioned that already but it's just so interesting to watch that in some way it can sometimes take my breath away.

Now I'm going to state my only problem with this episode. This is the first time you really see Robin obsessing over this guy. But they don't really explain why. I mean it's not like it's the first time he starts to really getting obsessed over him, because they mention in the episode that apparently he's locked himself in his room before because of Slade. So I think the Titans clashed with Slade more than once before this episode aired. I think the whole reason he is obsessed with Slade so much is because he considers him very dangerous and doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of this man. While that does make sense; I really think they should have put an episode I guess perhaps in between "Forces of Nature" and "Mad Mod" explaining why he has this obsession of taking him down so badly. Maybe have the reason be more toward revenge. That I think would be exciting and add more drama to the mix.

It really is a good episode in my opinion and yeah I have to admit that Robin as Red X was a little obvious but all in all it was good, and it is the perfect episode for the # 4 spot.

"You mean Captain Research? Ah, he's probably filling out note cards at the public library."

-Beastboy

-SW-  
>Alright, we're getting close to the # 1 episode, yea! Gee, I wonder what it will be? Sorry no spoilers. I guess we're all going to have to find out. On to # 3! Pleeeeeeease Review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The Top 10 Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 3  
>"Don't Touch That Dial AKA Episode 257-494"<p>

This episode starts out with Beastboy watching T.V. in Titans Tower only to find Control Freak, a nerdy, fat, television geek, who once appeared in an episode before called "Fear Itself" on the screen. Even though he claims to despise the Titans and that they're his true nemesis's he really is nothing more than a fan boy. The Titans find out that Control Freak is "inside" the TV and has escaped from reality. The Titans go in after him and the rest of the show is random craziness as they go from channel to channel. In the end Beastboy saves the day with his knowledge of TV and the Titans go home…..OR DO THEY! (Yeah they go home eventually)

Now you're probably wondering why I chose this one. Remember, I love comedy and this episode was just one big pile of fun! I know it had no point, or morale, but sometimes you don't have to have morale; nothing has to make sense. This is just one of those episodes that just says heck with the moral let's just enjoy watching a cartoon. I loved the parodies and that Azarath Metrion Zinthos commercial, pure genius! I have a blast watching this episode every time.

I really like how they make Beastboy the star in this episode as well. Sometimes in a lot of the other episodes in this series Beastboy just steals the show. He does sometimes get slightly annoying, but Beastboy is still a fun loving character and I was glad to see that he got more spot light in Season Five.

I love the randomness in this episode. It was wacky, fun, and just awesome. Now there is one problem I had. The part where Robin went up and told the viewers to stop watching the show, it was hilarious but… DUDE! They were about to reveal the SECRET TO WORLD PEACE! I wanna hear about that. Tell me that you don't feel the same way, just tell me that you would first want to hear the secret before moving on to whatever silly, random, plot that this episode was going to bring us to! TELL ME! Ahem. Anyway that part about Robin; I heard that some little kids actually did turn off their TVs because they believed this was real. Now, if this episode can cause that much impact it truly does deserve to be in the top 10. What can I say? It's a fun episode that is enjoyable to watch every time.

"Yo! I don't love you! My names not Lance, and I just need to know if you've seen a fat guy in an over coat"

-Cyborg

-ST-  
>2 MORE TO GO! Yea! Review Pleeease!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

The Top Ten Best Teen Titan Episodes

# 2  
>"Birthmark"<p>

After the Titans take down Dr. Light they decide to go get some doughnuts. Raven oddly turned down the offer and said she would see them at the tower. They questioned her action but she just tells them that she wanted to get home before tomorrow came. Beastboy found out that it was her birthday and he informs the others about it. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy throw her a surprise party but Raven was less than thrilled she destroyed her own party, cake, decorations, and all and stormed out. Robin tried to figure out what was wrong but Raven would not tell him. After Raven witnessed a very frightening vision, the Tower's alarm went off indicating that there was trouble. The Titans go to the place that reported an intruder and the five are surprised to see none other than Slade. For some strange reason he was back, with fire powers, and is after Raven. A fight between Slade and the Titans happen and somehow as the building around them starts to collapse (thanks to Slade) Raven stops time. But it doesn't stop her or Slade. Raven tries to get Robin to help by unfreezing him but he gets knocked out and Raven is left defending herself against Slade. Slade in the end catches her and causes red marks to appear and cover most of her body. We find out that Raven is somehow part of a dark prophecy and is somehow going to destroy the world. In another set of panic she unfreezes time and passes out. Slade drops Raven and says that he would keep in touch with her. Robin swoops down and breaks her fall. The two go home and Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and Robin throw her a small party and re offer her the chance to come celebrate her big day. She accepts and Beastboy is happily able to get the ice cream out. Robin apologizes to Raven for not being able to stop Slade and encourages her that for now she is safe and that it was over. But Raven knows that's not the case.

This was a dark episode and it was pretty scary. The reason that mainly is, is because of Slade. His attitude is different. By the way he talks you know he's enjoying every single solitary second in this episode. He's also not as serious as we have seen him in the past; which makes a lot scarier. Somehow I couldn't help but crack a smile when he spoke in the beginning. His tone of voice and the look on the Titan's faces is both funny and frightening. I think the reason why he's acting so different is because this isn't his mission so he really doesn't care. You also see him working for someone else which is new since normally he is usually the one who would call the shots while others did his dirty work. And DUDE, he can shoot fire now and can fly! How unbelievably cool is _that_!

I also believe since this episode was so dark they stuck Dr. Light in to lighten (hey, made a joke there) it up juuust a smidge. Though trust me when I say you forget all about him the moment he leaves the screen. I don't know if he was like that in the comics but… by _joe! _Dr. Light is just pathetic and yet somehow he got more screen time than some of the other villains on this show. Just weird.

I love Raven so it's good to see her get some attention. She's practically a fan favorite. And the reason this is such a good episode is because you really do feel sorry for her. The part where Slade just terrorizes her like that is not only sad but kinda creepy. The part where Raven saw what the world looked like after Trigon took over was cool but, my goodness! You see lava everywhere and the Titans are stone statues with horrified expressions. This episode makes you want to shout "You know, 4kids!"

Of course the art is really good too. It's appealing to look at. "Birthmark" was dark, fun, scary, and is the perfect episode for the number two spot.

"Hello, birthday girl. Ready for your present"

-Slade

-ST-

ALLLLL RIGHT! One more people, the time has come. It's time to find out the number 1 Best Teen Titan Episode! I hope you agree with me though for the episode I just reviewed. Please Review! What episode do you think I will choose? Well let's find out! On to # 1! YEA!


	10. Chapter 10

The Top Ten Best Teen Titan Episodes

DRUM ROLE PLEASE!  
>And the Number One Teen Titan Episode is…<p>

"Haunted"

This to me was the best episode. Why? Well you know the drill let's look at our story.

Robin is still having Slade on his mind wondering if Slade really is gone. Cyborg reassures him that Slade is after he sees the boy wonder looking at Slade's stuff that the Titans were able to collect. The Titans got an alert that there was trouble. Cinderblock escaped and the Titans go to fight him. But during the battle Robin is thrown far from his friends off a cliff. Robin sees Slade and after a brief chase; Slade tells Robin that he plans to create a massive earthquake, using three seismic generators planted at different locations around the city. Robin and his friends split up and try to look for them but they can't find anything. Robin sees Slade and chases off after him. The two fight and as Starfire comes to find and assist Robin. Slade runs past Starfire and Robin orders her to stop him but she does not. Robin yells at her about it but Starfire tells him that she didn't see anyone. Angry, Robin goes by himself to look for Slade. He visits Slade's old lair, the one where he was forced into being Slade's apprentice and gets into another fight with Slade. His team finds Robin but only Robin, Slade is nowhere in sight, but for some reason Robin is beat up and covered in bruises. Robin's friends are sure that Slade isn't alive and they try to tell him that. But Robin does not listen and instead threatens and shouts at them with murderous rage. Starfire knocks him out and Robin's friends take him to the tower and strap him to one of the medical beds there. They hooked him up to some sensors so they could monitor and figure out what's going on with him. Slade though enters Robin's room somehow and cuts his restraints. Robin's friends rush into the medical room to find Robin is gone and Robin shuts them in there. As the four titans try to get out and help Robin, The boy wonder fights Slade and gets the living snot beaten out of him once again. Before Slade can deliver the final blow Robin figures out that his friends were right. Slade isn't back, he isn't real. He was in Robin's head and Robin can only see Slade in the dark. Robin activates a light switch and he watches as Slade disappears. The Titans arrive and take Robin back to the medical room. It is finally revealed that while Robin was looking at Slade's mask, a dust like chemical found its way into Robin's central nervous system causing him to see, hear, and feel Slade. Robin tells his friends that he finds it hard to let go of Slade after fighting him for so long and he still feels responsible for looking for him and taking him down. His friends tell him that they are there for him no matter what and if Slade really did come back they would be ready. Robin leaves to get some rest and Cyborg tells the rest of the team some startling news. The reagent in Slade's mask didn't trigger itself; somebody else had triggered it from outside the tower.

Now, this was another dark episode maybe even darker than "Birthmark" and to me it actually is. One of the reasons is because even though Slade did chase Raven he wasn't going to cause some major damage to her. (maybe scar her for life) But Robin on the other hand…man he was trying to kill him and Robin honestly couldn't really do anything to fight back no matter how hard he tried. Slade was like the T-1000 from Terminator 2 in this episode. You can't beat him. You can't reason with him. And all he wants to do is kill you. If that isn't scary I don't know what is.

The story is also very clever keeping everything in the dark, throwing nothing but mystery after mystery at us. I always did wonder though, that reagent is like a drug type chemical, right?  
>Well, I know this is really immature of me but what if he saw something else and not Slade like… that "Sun Baby" from "Teletubbies," flying, singing unicorns, or…. You know what? What if he saw the Pink Elephant Parade from "Dumbo"? My goodness! I could see it now!<p>

"Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade, Here they come! Hippety hoppety! They're here and there, pink elephants everywhere!"

Robin's Reaction:  
>"What the-"<p>

Robin also _begs _Slade to stop hurting him. Robin never begs for mercy in this show, at least not for himself, it was always for others. What's also scary is the fact that Slade is dead and yet he found a way to get to his nemesis from the grave. It just shows that even the very thought of this guy can get to you and hurt you. I really do like Slade because he is such a good villain. Of course it makes all the difference with Rob Perlman doing his voice. And Teen Titans altogether has a great cast; I wouldn't change it for the world.

Okay, remember my review of "Mask" and how I thought there should have been an episode in between "Forces of Nature" and "Mad Mod" explaining why Robin has this obsession with Slade. I think if you kept maybe the same story structure but work it out and change it up a bit to make it fit into season one. This would be a great episode to explain why he was so obsessed with taking Slade down. Slade fought him and beat him up to a pulp, and not only would Robin be hurt physically but so would his pride as a fighter. And it would also make him realize 'hey, this guy is dangerous, I need to take him down before he does to my friends the same thing he's done to me.' But this is just my opinion.

This was truly a great episode and in my whole hearted opinion deserves the # 1 spot. Now, for those who did not see their favorite episode on the list here our my runners up…

'Kiss It.'

Okay, okay, _that's_ a little _mean_. But I will admit that I had a lot of people say their favorite was "Go!" And that they had hoped to see it on the list, and I can't blame you guys at all it's a good episode. But since it's not on the list I decided I owed it to my reviewers to at least mention it, so there. Thank You all for joining me in my Review. I hope you have enjoyed it and will be satisfied with my judgment. Again a special Thanks to my Reviewers. May GOD bless and be with you all.

"Lights out, Slade."

-Robin

-ST-

Thank You for reading my review. If you have not, please check out my other stories when you have a chance. Please review and share your thoughts on my # 1 pick. I would also advise all of you to go back with everything that I have said in mind and watch the top 10 episodes that I picked as my fav, to see what you think. You might be able to find them on You Tube.

-Swallow Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own anything this is just a review.


	11. For Sharon! NOT a Review 4 Story! Sorry!

Response To a Fellow Reviewer

Sharon: Hi there! I don't know how often you check this blog or check this  
>review. And I don't know how this website works sooo... I don't know if this<br>feedback will go through to you and I don't know if you can reply to this  
>feedback but if you can, I'd like it if you could! :)<p>

Anyways, I was searching through Teen Titans episodes on YouTube to reminisce  
>about my childhood and blah blah blah. Long story short, I watched most of<br>them and then I started searching up what people thought were the best  
>episodes and I found your blog.<p>

I read through your list and I agree with the episodes you picked. Except, I  
>liked the funny animations they put in the episodes (You mentioned the<br>animation goofs were the problems you had in the story for #5).

Other than that, I thought your reviews were thoughtful and you put a lot of  
>time and dedication to these reviews! And, I think my favorite parts were the<br>funny animations and the parts were you see Robin and Starfire's relationship.  
>:) I don't know, maybe it's cause I'm a girl. Well, I don't know if you're a<br>girl either, but still.

And when I read your reviews, you mostly liked the parts where the story was  
>deep and the dark tones in some episodes. In some of the episodes you<br>mentioned in your list, I was looking forward for you to write something about  
>Robin and Starfire's relationship! Well, you mentioned it in your #10 pick but<br>you could also see Robin and Starfire's relationship in a few of your picks.

Like #6: "Mad Mod" and "Revolution." In "Mad Mod" when Mad Mod explains why  
>Starfire's starbolts don't work when they were all tied up, Robin got<br>protective and told him to get away from her, which I thought was sweet. :) In  
>"Revolution" when Robin is young again, Starfire hugs him and she has hearts<br>in her eyes. :)

Yeah, I know there are a lot of smiley faces and these moments are small but  
>still they matter to me. :) There's another smiley face haha.<p>

#5: "Apprentice part 1 & 2" When the Titans fight Robin, Robin fights every  
>one of them, except Starfire. He avoided her the whole time cause he didn't<br>want to harm her. And, then there's that obvious moment where they both cared  
>for each other when Starfire was the last one for him to battle but they<br>didn't want to attack each other.

And your #1: "Haunted", Starfire cared for Robin's sanity from what I  
>remembered and she confronted him at the end.<p>

Anyways, I thought "Go!" was pretty good too since you know, Robin and  
>Starfire kissed but because she only wanted to learn the English language.<br>And, I think there were a couple of episodes where Starfire and Robin catch  
>each other in battle when they fall. Oh, and the episode "Stranded" where it<br>really focued on their relationship. I know it's cheesy and I just like it for  
>some reason. :)<p>

Have you seen the movie "Trouble in Tokyo" cause that really showed their  
>romantic relationship.<p>

Anyways, your picks were pretty good and I kind of agreed with most of the  
>things you said about what you liked in each episode. I mean the darkness and<br>uniqueness of the characters and storylines is good and all but I would pick  
>the episodes based on my own entertainment. Like the amusing lines and parts<br>of the episodes and the bonding between the Titans (e.g. Robin & Starfire)

One more thing, I think my favorite was "Titans Together." Yeah, I know it's  
>kind of cliché and has an obvious storyline but again I liked the<br>entertainment and the fact that all the Titans were together. It was so  
>awesome! :) And, your #1 pick: "Haunted" was interesting and kind of scared me<br>since Robin was going insane and he yelled at Starfire and stuff like that.  
>But I was most interested in Raven going in Robin's mind which I was surprised<br>you didn't mention cause when Raven goes into Robin's mind you see him take  
>the oath with Batman in the batcave and you see the death of his parents. I<br>thought that was really interesting and that's what kind of got me interested  
>in the superhero storylines in comic books. I don't read comic books but I'm<br>thinking about it cause it's kind of interesting!

And I watched the episodes on YouTube under the username xtester71. I read the  
>top rated comments and sometimes people talk about the funny parts and the<br>parts of Robin & Starfire's moments.

This is probably THE LONGEST feedback you got back but you know, I had to  
>share this with someone somehow and I found your blog so I thought I should<br>share it with you. I hope that's alright and I hope you didn't get annoyed or  
>bored reading this... or if you even read it all... But yeah, if you read it,<br>thanks! :) And, I don't have an account but I want to know your response to my  
>feedback and I don't even know if you can respond to a response but I hope you<br>can! I'm interested in your thoughts and I might even respond back!

Plus, I read your bio cause I was trying to find more reviews and I like to  
>play Zelda too! Just wanted to add that in, but I don't play videogames a<br>lot... And I like the Last Airbender and The Mentalist is alright too! 

* * *

><p>Sharon,<p>

Thank you so much for the review! I wasn't able to email you back because you don't have an account. But you wanted me to respond and I would have felt extremely rude and feel absolutely awful if I didn't respond so…Ta-Da! Best I could do. Yes, I read ALL my reviews! You didn't bore me in the slightest. I love hearing people's thoughts and ideas. On the site of ; if you review a story it gets sent to the persons email right away so the writer knows that someone reviewed their story and I think I speak for pretty much EVERYBODY on the site when I say I LOVE to get reviews from other people. It makes me feel really good and it's a real motivator. That's why usually when I read someone's fanfiction, I try to be as uplifting and encouraging as I possibly can; tell people my likes and dislikes on their stories.

Now when I said "animation goofs" I meant things they messed up on for the animation. For example, in the Apprentice episode part 1 there was a scene where Starfire's armband was on the other side of her arm. Another was Slade's sash toward the very end of part 2 it disappears for a moment and then reappears. So that's what I meant by that.

Yes, I do love the Starfire and Robin love relationship in the show and I think you're right. I probably should have mentioned more about that. And yes, I do like most of the dark episodes but I also like a lot of the light hearted and funny ones as well. That to me is what has made Teen Titans great. There was something for everyone I think to enjoy. You had some romance, some comedy, a few scary moments at some points, and of course you had action!

But you're right I probably should have talked about the Robin's and Starfire's relationship more. Whether it's just a smile or a harmless hug, these small details between characters like these two is important. And I hafta say, I liked how the writer's showed that they cared for each other, than just telling the audience "Hey guess what! We're in love!" They let the viewer figure it out themselves with what they did. Well you know what they say 'Action speaks louder than words' and in this case it's true.

Now I'm gonna hafta say I didn't think "Stranded" was cheesy at all. It was an episode that brought up a subject matter that I was really excited about. To me, they needed a few moments to explore and talk about their feelings. And the way the writer's presented "Stranded" was done without it being completely shoved in our faces. The episode took it's time and it had a very nice pace to it. And again it didn't just shout at the audience saying "WE'RE IN LOVE!" But I did see that what they went through strengthened their relationship and friendship.

And Yes, I have seen "Trouble in Tokyo." It was alright. I had a few problems with it but I won't be going over or explaining them until I do my review for it here on FanFiction.

And I completely understand you liking the episode's you liked based on your opinion and entertainment. The ones I chose were the ones that I usually would watch over and over except for the episode "Troq." But when I saw it I felt that it was such a good episode and that it was carrying a deeper meaning. And then I thought to myself…Do people see or even know that? So I explained my thoughts and put it on the list. And I believe it deserved to be on the list. I wouldn't replace its spot for the world.

The episode "Titans Together" was good! I enjoyed getting to see all the heroes get together and fight the Brotherhood of Evil. And yeah, to me, it was cool to see Beastboy take charge and lead a team of his own since normally he's the goofball of the Titans and you don't think he would be able to do something like that but in Season Five he really took charge and did a great job.

You're right BTW I should have mentioned about the scene when Raven went into Robin's head. I really enjoyed that. It was kind of another dropped hint that the Robin in the show is the first Robin, Richard (Dick) Grayson.

I think it's cool you're thinkin' about getting into comics but remember just like they're bad movies they're bad comics. Go to the site and find the name Linkara. He's a reviewer of comic books and he reviewed a bad Teen Titans comic. Now Linkara is a mega fan of the Teen Titans comics and will tell you it was because of those comics that got him into other comic books. And I believe he did admit that he saw the Teen Titans show and liked it. I'm not telling you to look him up but if you want to, by all means, he might tell you what are some good reads and what are not.

And Yes! I believe this is the longest feedback from a reviewer but again, I was not annoyed or bored. I was very touched you took the time to read my Top Ten TT picks and review it. Thank you. I think you should totally get an account here on FanFiction. If you're not a writer that's fine! You don't have to write stories if you want you can just read, review, or favorite other people's stories. But I think it would be awesome if you did! All I can say it would make contacting you a smidgen easier, that is if you have your PM(Private Messaging) turned on. That's how we contact other writers on the site.

You read my profile too huh? Coolness! :D Yeah, I'm working on reviewing all five seasons starting with season 1 of Teen Titans and go through every single Teen Titan episode; sharing my thoughts, my likes, dislikes, all that good stuff…and who knows I might have "special" guest stars for the season finale episodes! And then I'm gonna review the Titans Trouble in Tokyo Movie so that might be some fun!

I would be delighted Sharon if you would respond back! I don't think you'll be able to PM me but you can review again if you wish to contact me. Let me know if you've read this so I can delete it Alrighty ^^. All in all I was delighted to hear from you, the same goes for everybody who reviews my stories! Thank you again so much for spending your precious time on my review! I hope to hear from you soon!

Thank you and God Bless!

-Swallow Tale : D


End file.
